Jealousy in the Mellark Home
by LadyVader04
Summary: Takes place when Katniss and Peeta's kids are 4 and 6. They rebuilt District 12 and have not seen Gale in 9 years. What happens when Gale shows up more jealous than ever.
1. Chapter 1

Jealousy in the Mellark Home

Ok, so in my version their kids are not to far apart and it only took 5 years of convincing on Peeta's part.. Rye, 4, and Willow, 6. They rebuilt District 12.

Finnick didn't die because that was WAY to sad.

Ok, so in my version their kids are not too far apart and it only took 5 years of convincing on Peeta's part. Rye, 4, and Willow, 6. They rebuilt District 12.

Finnick didn't die because that was WAY too sad.

"Willow, Rye! Breakfast!" Peeta yelled through the open window of their District 12 home. He smiled as he watched his barefoot children run across the green grass in their front yard, "Do you want me to yell at you?" He asked them.

"No daddy!" Rye, their blond haired little boy, called back. He grabbed his little sister's hand and dragged her back to the house. "Now," he said in a business-like tone, "What's for breakfast?"

Katniss woke up from her dream about the Games and started to whisper, "My name is Katniss Everdeen Mellark and I live in district twelve. I was in two Hunger Games. I killed Snow. I killed Coin." Her voice got louder. "Gale killed Prim and I hate him. I married Peeta and had two kids. Rye and Willow. My dream was not real. PEETA!"

"Katniss!" Peeta started towards the stairs, "It wasn't real! We're safe! We are all safe! It's going to be ok!" He made to their room and wrapped his arms around her. "It's fine. Katniss I love you. You'll be ok." She looked up at him and placed a small kiss on his thin lips. He smiled.

"I heard something about breakfast?" She smirked and hopped out of bed.

Willow, Rye, Peeta, and Katniss had just finished Peeta's homemade cinnamon rolls and had settled in the family room. Willow worked hard on a fort in the left corner while her younger brother rolled around in the middle of the room. Peeta sat on the sofa with a cup of coffee and his wife had fallen asleep with her head in his lap. Wow, He thought If anyone had asked me when I was 16 if I would have two kids with THE Katniss Everdeen I would have said 'I hope so" and laughed. He looked over at Willow who had begun to sing.

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow-" Willow was cut off by her mother.

"A bed of grass, a soft green finished the verse just as someone pounded on the door. "Well, it's not anyone we know because our friends don't know how to knock."

Peeta stood up, "I'll get it."

Katniss grabbed his arm and gestured to his bare chest, "Not without a shirt on you won't. WE'RE COMING!"

A very familiar voice called, "JUST LET ME IN KATNISS!" Katniss looked at Peeta with alarmed eyes. What should we do? Katniss mouthed.

Just let me answer it. Peeta mouthed back. "Ugh. Fine. Just make him go away please." Peeta walked towards their front door and opened it.

"What are you doing here, we have a different government now that 'engagement' doesn't matter," Gale said in the nastiest tone he could

"Well, you must've been living under a rock, because we were under the impression that all of Panem knew about our marriage and children." He spat back even though he knew Katniss wouldn't want a fight.

Gale stared at Peeta for a minute. (A/N this is where I imagined the Nick Jonas song "Jealous" playing in his head.) "You're bluffing Mellark. Katniss wouldn't get married or have kids in a million years. And definitely not with you."

Peeta knew he would regret it but he yelled back into the house, "Willow, Rye Katniss come here, please." He turned to Gale with a determined look etched across his face.

Willow was by his side first, "Yes daddy?" The six-year-old looked up at her father. "Who's that?" She asked just as Katniss appeared with Rye in her arms.

Gale took the opportunity, "I am your mother's true love, darling." He grabbed Willows hand and gave her a primrose.

Katniss slapped his hand. "Willow take your brother inside darling." She then turned to Gale with fire in her eyes, "How dare you come to my house tell my children I love you when I haven't heard from you in years. After you killed my sister!"

"Fine, if you love him, kiss him. No hesitation. And trust living among the Capitol people I know when it's real." He said. He was sure she wouldn't. She would be too embarrassed and if you're too embarrassed to kiss someone you love then you don't love them.

"I love you, Peeta," she stage-whispered into his ear before pressing her lips against his. His arms snaked around her waist as her hands found his golden hair. Just as his hands began to go lower, a young voice yelled, "eeeewwwww mommy daddy that's gross" and they separated.

Gale looked at them, "Fine you have her. But not for long. Jealousy makes people do bad things." Katniss and Peeta dragged their kids inside and locked the door.


	2. Chapter 2: He's Back

Jealousy in the Mellark Home

Chpt. 2- He's Back.

Hi! Please review, favorite and follow my story!

Gale sat by the pond he and Katniss would always swim in. He saw small paintings on the rocks, some were perfect and others were stick people. He scoffed. I can't believe she brought lover boy and their two little brats here, to our spot. He is going to what he should've gotten the day he kissed her in that arena. A twig snapped behind him and jumped up, crossbow ready. Just as Katniss came into view Gale hid behind the nearest tree.

Katniss turned around, "Willow, sweety it was only a daddy long leg they don't hurt." finally, the little girl emerged from the woods. Katniss turned around and yelled, "Any progress Peeta? Last time they loved it I don't understand them!" Ugh. Lover boy and lover boy junior came along too, Gale thought.

Peeta was done with Rye holding on to the tree for dear life. So he picked up the small boy and hoisted him over his shoulder and carried him to the pond. "So Katniss why did you make us haul this crap all the way here?" he gestured to the picnic basket.

Gale shifted his weight and a twig snapped. "What was that?" Willow questioned her mother.

"It was probably nothing. As for the reason, we are here, I wanted to tell you….I'm... pregnant." She didn't smile but didn't look mad either

Peeta was shocked. "That-that's impossible we-we used…"

Gale did a double take. He jumped out from behind the tree and grabbed Peeta's arm, flipping him onto his back. "You had to knock her up again! She is a hunter! Another child will ruin her! Are you trying to make her a housewife?!"

Katniss punched Gale square in the jaw, "I don't care if a child will "ruin me'' because this child will be made out of love. And yes, staying at home and eating cheese buns sounds pretty frickin' awesome to me!" Just as soon as she stopped talking Gale's fist drove into her stomach while his other hit her nose. "Why the hell would you do that?!" Katniss fell onto her knees and looked back at Willow and Rye, then fell back and closed her eyes.

When Katniss woke up she was in a bed at home, her mom and Peeta were talking in the corner of the room. "Is the baby ok?" she croaked out.

"Katniss, darling, they were twins. Only one survived. Annie and Finnick are on their way." Her mom said solemnly then exited the room leaving the couple alone.

"Peeta?" Katniss asked him.

He sat down next to her, "Yes?"

"Is it bad that I'm not that sad? I mean I just found out I was pregnant two days ago." she stared at the wall blankly.

"It's ok. I understand I've only known for a day. And I don't have time to be sad because all my emotion is directed towards stupid Gale Hawthorne." Peeta stood up and started pacing. "What are we going to do? The peacekeepers won't do crap. I'm stressing you aren't I? I'll leave you alone, love you Katniss."

"Peeta," she whispered, "Stay with me?"

"Always." He climbed into the bed next to her, "You love me, real or not real?"

"Real." she said before drifted off.

Gale shot an arrow at Peeta. Dead. Then at Rue. Dead. Then at Willow. Dead. Rye was hit next. Dead. Prim was hit. Dead. Her eyes opened and she started her list, "My name is Katniss Everdeen Mellark and I live in district twelve. I was in two Hunger Games. I killed Snow. I killed Coin." Her voice got louder. "Gale killed Prim and I hate him. I married Peeta and had two kids. Rye, Willow, and whoever is in my stomach. Gale is a terrible person." she then realized Peeta wasn't next to her. "PEETA COME HERE PLEASE!"

Peeta ran into the room without taking Rye of his back. "You called me?" he then realized she was shaking. "Katniss? It's going to be ok, we are ok." He pecked her lips. "Are you hungry?" She shook her head. "I made cheese buns."

She jumped up, "What are we waiting for, then?" She took Willow from Peeta's back. When she got into the kitchen she piled six cheese buns on a tiny plate. "Willow, Rye, do you want one?" She asked them.

Someone rang the doorbell. "Oh, crap,'' Peeta said as went to open the door. He found a note and a box. "Um, Katniss we have an issue." He grabbed the box cautiously and brought it to the table.

Katniss read the note aloud, "Katniss, darling, I saw him kissing Madge. Don't believe me? I have proof. It will be broadcasted across District 12 and the Capital in few minutes. Your only love, Gale H." Katniss looked at Peeta. "So, when was the last time you sold something to Madge?"

A look of offense washed over Peeta's face. "Two days ago. You don't believe him do you? Katniss, I love you."

"I don't believe him. Ok, I'm going to open the box." She opened the small box to find a dead primrose with another note. "Peeta, can you read this one?"

He reached for the note and read it to her, "A dead Primrose. Reminds you of something doesn't it? Hmm..I can't seem to remember though?" Peeta looked up and couldn't tell if she was angry or if she was going to cry. So he wrapped his arms around her.

Suddenly, Gale's voice interrupted the children's cartoons. He was saying, "Ladies and gentlemen of Panem, your precious Star Crossed Lovers are having marital problems. No, it is not Katniss Everdeen's fault. It is Peeta Mellark's. And here is why." A video started to play it showed Peeta's bakery as Madge walked in. She walked behind the counter and wrapped her arms around Peeta as turned his head and kissed her right smack on the mouth.

"Daddy, why are you kissing someone that isn't mommy?" Willow asked her father.

Peeta sighed, "Crap."

 **So this one is a bit longer. I have been really busy with life. So I will update ASAP but that won't be easy. So please review and please read my other stories. Is anyone else an Okie?**


End file.
